Problem: Compute \[ \left\lfloor \dfrac {2005^3}{2003 \cdot 2004} - \dfrac {2003^3}{2004 \cdot 2005} \right\rfloor,\]where $\lfloor x \rfloor$ denotes the greatest integer less than or equal to $x.$
Let $n = 2004,$ so the expression becomes \[ \left\lfloor \frac{(n+1)^3}{(n-1)n} - \frac{(n-1)^3}{n(n+1)} \right\rfloor.\]Combining the fractions under the common denominator $(n-1)n(n+1),$ we get \[\begin{aligned} \left\lfloor \frac{(n+1)^3}{(n-1)n} - \frac{(n-1)^3}{n(n+1)} \right\rfloor &= \left\lfloor \frac{(n+1)^4 - (n-1)^4}{(n-1)n(n+1)} \right\rfloor \\ &= \left\lfloor \frac{(n^4+4n^3+6n^2+4n+1) - (n^4-4n^3+6n^2-4n+1)}{(n-1)n(n+1)} \right\rfloor \\ &= \left\lfloor \frac{8n^3+8n}{(n-1)n(n+1)} \right\rfloor \\ &= \left\lfloor \frac{8n(n^2+1)}{(n-1)n(n+1)} \right\rfloor \\ &= \left\lfloor \frac{8(n^2+1)}{n^2-1} \right\rfloor . \end{aligned}\]Because $\frac{n^2+1}{n^2-1}$ is a little greater than $1,$ we expect $\frac{8(n^2+1)}{n^2-1}$ to be a little greater than $8,$ which makes the floor equal to $\boxed{8}.$

Indeed, we have \[\frac{n^2+1}{n^2-1} = 1 + \frac{2}{n^2-1} = 1 + \frac{2}{2004^2 - 1} < 1 + \frac{2}{1000} = 1.002,\]so $\frac{8(n^2+1)}{n^2-1} < 8.016,$ so $8 < \frac{8(n^2+1)}{n^2-1} < 8.016 < 9,$ as claimed.